


Dear Ryuu

by tananoyalovebot_45



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Letters, M/M, did you really think i wouldn't make angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tananoyalovebot_45/pseuds/tananoyalovebot_45
Summary: Ryuu recieves a letter from his lover saying his marriage had been arranged. They have to say their goodbyes then and there
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 19
Collections: Ennotana Week 2020





	Dear Ryuu

**Author's Note:**

> Entry number three for ennotana week!! almost half way there!

_Dear Ryuu,_

The letter reads, Ryuu is scared to keep reading but curiousity about the unusually messy writing makes him keep going.

_I'm aware of how you're doing right now, and I am sure you miss me lots. Trust me I miss you too, more than my lips can describe._

The young royal guard has to take deep breaths, to keep away the excitement mixed with fear to completely take over his body, though it is too late for his mind.

_Though, I'm afraid we cannot keep going any longer, as a pair. My parents have almost found out, and are still suspicious about it so they arranged me a marriage with another. I do not know them, but whoever they might be I will never in a million lives be able to love them more than my heart loves you._

Ryuu has to stifle a sob, it's still far too early in the evening and someone may hear him and actually find out. He looks away with a trembling lip, grey eyes flicking towards the window. Right about now he and His Highness, Prince Ennoshita, would be sneaking outside of the palace and off somewhere unknown. 

_I'm sorry my love, this is something I must do for us. I promise I will not look at them with the same fondness, will not kiss them with the same passion, will never show them actions that are louder than any word._

Ryuu sniffles, scrubbing away the snot and the tears that slipped out of his eyes, hoping that no one would see him, the guard rushed to the Prince's room and barged in without knocking. „Y-your Highness, pardon the intrusion-„ 

  
Chikara wasn't there, so Ryuu didn't look after him infear of someone seeing him looking for the Prince. He rather grabbed his pen and a small paper to leave a note.

I has been hours since the young guard left the note in the Prince's room, and has gotten no response, he started losing hope in seeing him before he travels to a different kingdom for who knows how many months. 

  
„Ryuunosuke“  
„Chikara!“   
Neither could contain the happiness of seeing each other again, so they ran towards the other and hugged so tightly it felt like they were sepparated for months, years even.

„I'm so sorry..I must do this.“  
„I know, believe me I know why you're doing this. But let me be your personal guard, bring me with you, at least do that for _us_.“  
„I want too Ryuu. I really do but I cannot, you know that.“   
Ryuu sighs and rests his forehead against Chikara's, letting his heart enjoy what's possibly their very last moment together. Chikara cups his cheeks, leaning forward to kiss Ryuu's lips for maybe the last time ever. 

When the time came for Chikara to leave, Ryuu sent him off, snesking one final kiss inside the palace and then rushed to his dorm.   
Nothing will ever be the same if Chikara accepts the marriage. And he will, under the pressure of his parents he will have to accept. 

And Ryuu will have to stand aside and watch what might've been his life.


End file.
